Why?
by NightHawk921
Summary: *COMPLETE* 2x1 pain, abuse, sexual stuff (maybe lime, maybe lemon, depends on what i'm feeling and what feed back i get)
1. prolog

Warnings: none right now, but there will be a bastardized Duo and Heero torture maybe some other stuff as well. I donno  
  
Disclaimers: don't own  
  
---------------------  
  
Have you ever wondered what makes people act the way they do? I wonder that all the time. I wonder why I ever fell in love with Duo, and then I wonder, after all we've been through, why can't I leave him? If I'm the 'Perfect Soldier,' then why can't I just walk away and not look back?  
  
Duo has changed in the time I have known him. When I first met him I thought he was a loudmouth who didn't know how to shut up. I thought he was an idiot. But then I realized he acted the way he did because he was hiding his true self. That intrigued me. What could have happened to him, that was so much worse than what had happened to any of use that would make Duo hide in humor and talk? But then I learned of his past. He lost everyone he had ever loved and who had ever loved him. I understood then. that's to much sadness to be carrying around all the time. A person with that much sadness needs something to take their minds away from it. Humor, the opposite of depression is a good retreat. It is better to laugh than cry. I had no one to love as a child. Odin Lowe was the only person I ever looked up to, but I didn't love him, and I don't believe he loved me. He never let me get close to him, not mentally anyway. He was like a father to me, and if nothing else, then I learned to never got close to anyone from him. I never use to think that was a good thing. I thought you needed to get close to people. I believed that being close to people was the only way to survive. But I have proved myself wrong again. I have Duo to thank for that. I got close to Duo, closer to him than I had gotten with Odin. And that's when things turned bad.… 


	2. The beginning

Thank you to all who reviewed Alone, and thanx to rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike who as already reviewed this fic. And to answer your question. It might be a tear-jerker. I was thinking I wanted to go that way with the ending, but I/m not completely sure yet.   
  
Warnings: um…slight violence, slight lime, male male relationship. And I am prob forgetting something.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Blah = past  
  
~~~~~~  
  
'blah' = thought  
  
-----------------  
  
Chapter 1: the begining  
  
My relationship with Duo wasn't always bad. At first it was amazing. Duo opened in me something I thought I had lost. I was able to once again feel something other than indifference. My mask feel more often than not, though only around Duo, I was still not ready to let the others see the real me. But let me start at the beginning, let me tell you how it all began…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a warm spring day, I was sitting in the branch of a large oak tree, about 8 feet from the ground. I felt safe there, able to think about anything that was on my mind. For some reason being up high always helped me to think. Especially on such a magnificent day. Trowa and Quatre were sitting against the trunk immersed in conversation about one thing or another, and Duo and Wufei were sprawled in the grass under the tree playing cards.  
  
"HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Releana obnoxiously, as she made her way over to us. I practically fell out of the tree from fright by her yelling, but I recovered myself quickly.   
  
"Oh God, not her, not now!!" wailed Duo  
  
"Duo, without her our fight would be nothing. The peace we fight for can be maintained by her. Show the baka some respect." Growled Wufei. I remained seated on the large branch of the tall oak, I was sure it was to high for Releana, who was wearing an ugly pink ruffle dress, to climb.   
  
"Heero, why don't you come down here, I need to talk to you." Asked Releana trying to put on a set of puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I'm comfortable up here. Just tell me what you need to say from there." I replied nonchalantly.   
  
"But Heero, its private, I don't want the other guys to know about it."   
  
"Whatever you are to tell me Relena, would be common knowledge to the other guys whether you said it in front of them now, or I told it to them later. It makes no difference."  
  
I could faintly hear Duo whisper excitedly to Wufei, "Oh yeah, Heero just have her a beat down!!" who, while in the process of trying to move away from Duo said, "Shut up Duo, I'm trying to listen."  
  
  
  
"But Heero…. "  
  
"Releana. What do you want?" I asked, my voice becoming a little raised.   
  
"Um…well, I wanted to know if you were free this Friday night. I um….my school is having a dance, and I was ah….wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Releana looked up at me when she had finished. I could see her eyes pleading with me. 'ha, like that's going to work? What does she think I am? Her boyfriend? Why doesn't she get the clue that I'm not interested in her?'  
  
"No" I said coldly and looked away. Releana stared at me, to shocked to move.   
  
"Woo Hoo, Heero!! You go man!!" shouted Duo happily, "You showed her!!!"   
  
"Shut UP, Duo!" shouted Wufei, equally as loud as Duo.  
  
Finally after a few moments Releana ran away from the us, tears streaming from her face. 'God, I must be a cold bastered' I thought, 'I don't even feel bad I made her cry.' a slight smirk slid over my face.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unbeknownst to Releana, she was the first person to actually make me show emotion, even if it was a small smirk. I'm sure if she knew that though I'd never be able to get rid of her. However, Duo was the one who really made me smile, he even got me to do it in front of the other pilots a few times. Well, back to the story…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, I was sitting outside our current safe house. This time sitting on the branch of a large maple.   
  
"Gosh Heero, you surly like trees don't cha?" asked Duo with a smile.  
  
"Hn" I replied. Why did he come out here. I was enjoying myself, pleasantly lost in thought, until he showed up and distracted me. Duo had a way of doing that. Always intruding when you didn't want him to. I smirked, remembering the time Duo accidentally walked in an Quatra and Trowa having their first kiss. It took him a week before he could look either of them in the eye again.   
  
"What? What you smirking at Heero?" Duo asked, starting to climb the tree to sit on the branch next to mine.   
  
"Nothing." I replied, looking back up into the night sky. The stars were so beautiful. Whenever I was upset or hurting, I always went outside and tried to count all the stars. It never worked. I always lost count, fell asleep, or just got tired of it and started to find figures hidden in the stars instead. None of the other pilots knew I did that, and I didn't plan on telling them that any time soon.  
  
Duo finally climbed onto the branch and got comfortable. I could feel his eyes on me so I turned to look at him.   
  
"What?" I ask. I didn't like eyes on me. I have had plenty of times when eyes just stared at me through glass. Observing everything I did. Studying me. I hated the feeling of being looked at now. It always made me remember the times in the labs. And believe me, those are times that I don't want to remember and no one wants to know about. Again my time in the labs is something the other pilots don't know about me.   
  
"Oh, nothing." Duo said. He was still looking at me.  
  
"Stop looking at me then." I said, turning my head away from him to continue looking at the stars.  
  
"Yeah know, your beautiful heero." He said, still staring at me.   
  
I couldn't believe he just said that. Beautiful? What was he on drugs? He must have been, I mean, I didn't think Duo went that way, and well I didn't know what way I went since I never felt anything like that towards anyone. A shiver ran down my spine. I was getting increasingly uncomfortable sitting here with him so close. I started to move to get ready to jump down.  
  
"Where are you going Heero?"  
  
"Back inside."  
  
"Are you leaving because of me?" What was I to say to that. I didn't want to hurt Duo's feelings. I couldn't just say 'yes Duo, you make me uncomfortable, I really don't feel like being near you now.' No, I couldn't say that.  
  
"No….Its getting cold out." Moron. What a stupid lie, it was hotter than hell outside, and even hotter in the safe house, on account that the power had gone out from so many people using their AC's and fans.   
  
Duo raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Oh really, would you like my jacket then?" he asked, unwrapping a black jacket from around his waist. I gave him a questioning look as to why, when it's almost 100 degrees (F) out, would he have a jacket? "Hey, ya never know when its going to get cold Heero. Like for instence you just said it was getting cold. So it's a good thing I carry it around. don't you think? Otherwise you would have to go inside and miss this wonderful sky." Fuck. He got me. What was I going to do now? I was still uncomfortable being near him, but I could go inside. Not right now anyway, I had to wait a little while.   
  
Even though I was dying of the heat I took the jacket from Duo and put it on. I might as well try and live though this little lie. Maybe he didn't know I was lying. I mean, he did look a little surprised that I actually put it on. "Wow, I guess you were cold!"   
  
"yeah"   
  
We sat there for a while, just staring at the sky. My body heat was steadily rising. Crap, why do I always put myself in this type of situation. I had to get down from this branch. Before Duo knew what I was doing, I swung my leg over the branch and landed on the ground in a crouch. Unfortunately, Duo followed my actions, plopping to the ground right beside me. "What's up Heero? Where ya goin now?"   
  
"For a walk." I started to head of to a small path that lead to the woods.  
  
"I'll keep ya company, its dark out, and who knows what's in these forests." Duo said jokingly.  
  
"Hn" well I better just accept it and hope it goes ok.  
  
We walked for a long while in silence. Eventually we came to a little stream and a clearing. I was practically burning, so I took the jacket off and sat near the stream sticking my hand in. It was cold to the touch so I cupped my hands and brought some water to my face to drink. It was good. Untainted by human pollution. Duo followed my example, kneeling by the stream and bringing the water to his mouth. A little ways ahead the stream pooled out to make a nice swimming spot. My clothes were already sopping wet from my sweat, so I didn't even bother to take them off when I got to it and jumped in. It felt so nice, I cooled of instantly. I floated on my back for what seemed to be an eternity. It was so peaceful, I never wanted to move again, but of course, Duo had to disturb me once again when I didn't want him to.   
  
Duo had gotten in the water as well, I saw him standing near me with his shirt off. Since he had not been wearing a jacket he was not as hot and had taken his shirt off to keep it dry. I could only imagine that he had done the same with his shorts and I was hoping I was wrong with the next one, but if he had taken the other stuff off to save them from getting wet, then he might not be wearing his boxers either. He was just looking at me as I looked at him. What was he doing? I had had enough. I turned my head back to the sky and shut my eyes again. I felt the water near me moving but I didn't move in hopes that Duo would realize I didn't want him there and so would go away.   
  
"Heero…" Duo said almost in a whisper, "Heero, why are you ignoring me?" Why was I ignoring him? Its not like he had just raped and killed my family, he had only told me I was beautiful, and as strange as that was, it wasn't like it was a life threatening thing.   
  
"I'm sorry Duo, I just wanted to be alone is all."  
  
"Oh, I see." He said turning to leave. Funny thing is I didn't want him to go.  
  
"Wait...Duo, your already here, you might as well stay."  
  
He turned and looked at me, "you sure?"  
  
"yeah" I said. A hint of defeat in my voice. Duo's face just lit up. I'd never seen anyone change their face from a look of rejection to one of complete happiness so quickly. Before I knew what was happening I was standing in the water with Duo's arms wrapped around my waist.   
  
"Duo…what.."  
  
"Oh, sorry Heero." But he didn't let go. He kept his arms wrapped around my waist and just looked into my eyes. I felt like he could see through them and into my sole. It was a scary feeling, I felt open, exposed, and I didn't know what to do about it. Duo's face got closer to mine, and though I knew what he was doing, I didn't make any attempts to get away, in fact I brought my face closer to his!!! Our lips met. Slowly at first. But then Duo took control, realizing I was going along with it. He pressed his lips harder to mine to intensify the kiss. I felt his tongue run along my lower lip in an attempt to open my mouth. It worked. His tongue traveled all over my mouth. I did the same to him. Finally we unlocked our mouths in an attempt to breath again. My head was swimming. I had just kissed another guy, and not just any other guy. I had just kissed Duo!  
  
We didn't do anything else that night except explore each others mouths. When we were done in the water we moved over to the land and lay next to each other. Laying close to keep warm and also to keep our faces close for whenever we felt like another exploration, which I might add was anytime we weren't trying to catch our breath. It was a wonderful feeling. I had never felt so good in my life. Our relationship went like that for a while. It had been four months before we even hinted to the guys that something might be going on. And another 5 months before we had sex. I thought everything was good. I thought it was perfect. But one year after that magical first night was the first time Duo hit me. It was just a slap to the face, but it stung. I took it as his way of dealing with the termination of his job at the Preventors. He loved that job. I didn't know why he was terminated, he wouldn't tell me, but I did know it brought him a lot of pain. I was a Preventor at the time as well. I should have looked into the reasoning of his termination, but I didn't want to go against him. I thought it might have been because he was always late, and always arguing with his superiors. I didn't check the reason of his termination until it was too late. Six months after his termination to be exact. His beatings had been getting worse to me. I had thought it was because he couldn't keep any of his jobs. I would walk into work with bruises on my face and arms. The guys would ask me if everything was ok, and I would make up some excuse for having gotten them. But when he took a knife and started to cut my skin, I knew something was wrong, and I couldn't convince myself anymore that it was just anger from not keeping a job. Duo thankfully didn't cut me where anyone would see, he cut me on my chest, back, and legs. Before I could go into work, however, I had to wrap gauze over me to keep the blood from the still open wounds from getting on my clothes.   
  
When I got to work I went to my office and shut the door. I looked up every file that dealt with Duo. The files I found all had information blacked out. To see why, I would have to hack into the 'Top Secert' files. When I did I wished I hadn't. It turned out that Duo had gotten in a fight as usual with his superiors. He had punched Commander Cohen and left the room. A little while later he got into a fight with a three interns. He put two of them in the critical section of the hospital and killed the other. I had to read the file over 5 times before it penetrated my thick skull.   
  
'It is of my deepest regrets to inform you that Duo Maxwell has been terminated due to his most recent outburst. He has put two interns in critical condition, and killed the other. Unfortunately, we can not arrest him because technically, this program, and everyone one involved, don't exist. Our jails are not good enough to hold him either. Let us just hope that he does something on the outside that will enable us to get him and put him away for good. Yours truly, Lady Une.'  
  
I couldn't believe it. Duo had killed someone in a fit of rage? I was scared shitless now. The something he would be doing to get him in jail for good would be something against me. And that almost certainly meant my death. I had to get away from him. But how? How would I be able to do that? If he had sent two people to the hospital and killed the other over a little disagreement, then what would he do to me if I told him I didn't want to be with him anymore. I couldn't risk it. I'd would have to act as if I hadn't found this out. I would have to act natural around him so that I didn't raise any suspicions in him mind.   
  
I shut down my computer. My stomach was back was starting to hurt again. I put my hand to it to try and sooth it some way, but when I touched my back my shirt felt damp. 'Oh shit' I quickly unbuttoned my shirt to discover there was a blood stain on the back. I had to get out of hear. I put my shirt back on and picked up my old jacket that I left in my office incase I got cold and put it on.  
  
I left the building as quickly as possible and headed to where my pain originated. I headed back to home, where Duo await me. 


	3. The end

The last chapter was a little strange, I admit, but that's what makes it so fun!   
  
Thank you to rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike, Gundam Gurl 06, and The Lost, Broken One who have reviewed so far.   
  
  
  
Warnings: violence, death  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not telling anything  
  
~~~~  
  
Blah = past  
  
~~~~  
  
-----------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: the end  
  
The ride home took about thirty minutes with no traffic. I used the time to think about what my excuse would be to be coming home early. I decided on telling Duo that I was sent home early in order to get ready for my next mission. That wasn't a total lie, in two days I was supposed to be leaving to L2 to uncover a drug scam.   
  
By the time I reached the apartment that Duo and I shared it was raining outside. I parked the car in the parking garage and took the stairs to the fifth floor. I paused in front of the door, took a deep breath, unlocked it and stepped in. The apartment was eerily quiet. I thought that perhaps Duo wasn't home. I through the living room towards the bedroom, checking all the doors on the way. I found Duo sitting on the bed, his hands holding his head up. I looked as if he was crying.  
  
"Duo?" I asked. He shot up and looked at he. His face was damp, he had been crying.  
  
"He-Heero? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked as he wiped his face off with the back of his hand.  
  
"They let me leave early so I could prepare for my next mission." I told him easily. I was amazed. It had become so easy to lie recently. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.   
  
"Oh" silence followed that. After a few moments I turned to walk out of the room, but before I could go anywhere Duo called out to me, "Heero?" I turned around to face him, "Yes Duo" his eyes dropped from mine to study the floor. "I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me. I promise it will never happen again. I'm seeking help for my problem." He kept looking at the floor. I could only stare at him. He had always apologized after he hurt me, but this time he said he was seeking help. He had never said that before. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad anymore, maybe they would go back to the way it all started. I walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed, bringing my arms around his waist to hug him. He leaned into me, resting his head on my chest and closing his eyes. We stayed like that for a while. Duo was getting heavy leaning on me so I decided to lay back on the bed. Duo didn't object, in fact he turned so that he was looking at me and sat on my waist, his hands running over my chest. "God Heero, your so beautiful" he said as he leaned down to kiss me. I was amazed, I couldn't remember the last time Duo was this gentile. We just stayed like that on the bed for a long time, eventually Duo fell asleep, and I followed behind him not to long after.   
  
I awoke to a loud noise coming from the living room. Something had been knocked over. "Shit" it was Duo, what was he doing in there? I got off the bed and walked cautiously into the living room. It was a mess. There were papers all over the place, and the corner lamp was knocked over, and had broken, that's what had woken me up. "Duo, what are you doing?" I asked  
  
"Oh, nothing Heero." He said still rummaging through all the papers, and throwing the ones that didn't interest him away behind him. Course when he found what he was looking for I was surprised to find that it wasn't paper he was interested in.   
  
Shuffled in one of the piled of paper had been an envelope. Duo opened the envelop to pull out a small bag with white powder in it. Drugs. Duo was addicted to drugs. Well that explains his behavior, at least some of it. I left the room, I didn't want to believe that Duo did drugs. Why would he need them, he always acted so happy, course I knew that was all an act. I had seen him when he was vulnerable, when he had shed that mask and huddled in fear, or when he lashed out in anger. He hid more pain and anguish behind that mask then I thought was possible for any one person to feel.   
  
I walked back into the bedroom and opened my laptop. I signed onto the Preventor's official site in order to be able to retrieve some of the documents I had been looking over before I left work. I was just finishing up my work when Duo walked into the room. He just stood in the doorway for a while and then ran up to me, knocking me off the chair. He then punched me in the face, hard. Where did this come from? What did I do this time?   
  
"Duo!" I cried   
  
"Shut up Heero, I can't have you around. You know to much."  
  
"What …are you …t-talking about… Duo?" I talked slowly, due to the fact that my face was in pain from his punch. He look frail and easy to break, but he packed a strong punch!  
  
"You saw it. No one can know I have it, then they might come for it." I could only imagin he was talking about the drugs.   
  
"Duo, I won't tell anyone I--"  
  
"No, don't try it. Your just saying that now, but once I let you go you'll go straight to the cops." What was he, insane? If I wanted to do to the cops I would have gone when he first started hitting me! Drugs wasn't going to make me want to go to the cops all of a sudden.  
  
"No Duo. I would never go to them!"  
  
"Shut up, don't try to talk to me. Snake told me you would try to get back on my side. But I know you, I can see how scared you are, your eyes reveal everything. I know you want to go to the cops. Your just trying to trick me. Well let me tell you something, IT WON'T WORK!!" he practically spat the last part in my face. Before I knew what was happening he had a gun in his hands and was holding it to my head.   
  
"Duo, what are you doing?" I ask. I was really scared now.   
  
"Something I should have done a long time ago." He answered and with that he pressed the trigger.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that brings me to my current state. Duo ran out of the room the minute he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet to my skull. Unfortunately foe me I didn't die instantly, I'm always the unlucky one. I've been bleeding to death for the past hour and a half, but it seems like I've been l laying on this floor surrounded in my own blood for much longer than that. I'm so cold and my sight is becoming hazy. Everything is getting so dark. I don't know where I'm going, or what's next, but I hope its better than here.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sorry it so short. Hopefully me next will be longer. I want to try a supernatural fic. Hopefully it will go well. Please R&R. 


	4. Epilog

I have receieved may requests for an epilog to this story, and I always felt it needed a little more to completely finish it so i have decided to give it a try. I hope i give this story justice with this epilog even though its over 2 years later.

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: story mine, characters not mine

Duo ran out of the bedroom as fast as he could. He collected all the drugs he had, which were hidden in a few different locations and the gun and raced out fo the appartment. He couldn't believe what he had just done. The gun was to scare robbers, it was never suppsod to be used to kill anyone after the war ended. This was a peaceful time, yet somehow he could not conform to the peace. The violence he had shown to warrent his termination had been the begining of the end for him. Without being able to release his anger and rage with his gundam he had kept it pent up until finally the stress from his job and the dim-witted interns he was assigned just got to be to much and he took his anger out on one of his bosses as well as the interns. Unfortunatly he had managed to kill one of the interns. After that it became impossible for him to controll his anger and Heero was teh only source for him to relieve the pent up rage.

Heero never fought back. Perhaps the reason the beatigns on him grew more intense was because he allowed Duo to use him as an outlet for his anger. He never questioned and never blamed. He just quietly accepted.

"Stupid Heero! Why did you never stop me! Its your fault your dead now!" Duo shouted to no one in perticular as he ran down the stairwell to his car in the underground parkign deck of the appartmetn complex Heero and him had shared. No doubt teh neighbors had heard the gun shot and phoned the cops. Everyone would be out searchign for him. When the cops came not only would the neighbors report on hearing a gun shot but they would tell of all the shoutings they had herd coming from the appartment and the sounds of breaking glass and fighting. And in the investigation the cops woudl surly uncover that Dup had killed one of his interns when they investigated his last place of work. Though because the Preventers were so covert, Duo wasn't sure if they would actually share anythign with the cops or not. But needless to say, he was still thier prime suspect for this murder whether they new about the intern or not.

"I have got to get out of here!" Duo said finally comeing to the door to the parking deck.

His car was a few spaces from the door. He hadn't moved it on a while, onm account of not needing to go anywhere since he had no job, and because the parkign spot was so great he had decided to walk to the few places he had needed to go. He couldn't hear sirens yet, but he was still underground. He unlocked the door to his black Lamborghini Diablo Roadster. There weren't to many of these cars in this area, but it was fast and he thought he might be able to get farther faster with it.

He started the enger, the purr of the motor music to his ears. He loved his car, and had hooked it up with a booming sound system, red carbon fiberrally racing pedals, boomerang steering wheel, and even hooked up the blue neon lights on the bottom of the car. He backed out of the spot and then floored the car to the entrance where he made a quick right onto the road withouth paying much mind to the traffic. At 2 in the mornign there wasn't bound to be much anyway.

On the street Duo still didn't hear any sirens. "Maybe no one heard the gun shot. Its been about 20 minutes."The lack of sirens did nothing to slow Duo down however, he wasn't going to take any chances. He was racing against time and he was determined to win. The only obstical in his way was going to be the freight train tracksabout 5 miles away that were the separator between teh town and teh country. The freight train usually came late at night, but not every night and not on a normal schedule. But it could take 20 minutes or longer for the entire train to go by.

Sure enough the train had just startedto cross teh road when Duo got to it. There was no point turning around. If the cops came looking for him going back into the city was a bad idea because they would spot him instantly. At least if he stayed here he had a slight chance they would not get here in time to arrest him. He could only sit and pray now.

Back at the appartment the cops and ambulancehad finally arrived. They raced to room 523, the room reported to have been the one the gun shot was heard to have come from. They banged down the door and raced in. A prliminary search on the first room prooved to be empty. Police officers slow made their way into the appartment, gun pointed straight in front of them with a flashlgiht in the other hand held next to the gun. The only sound was the sound of thier foot steps on the carpeting. They made their way into the bedroom. What they found shocked them.

A man was on the flood in a pool of blood, but miraculously he was still alive. What had seemed like an hour and a half to Heero, had in actuallity been less than an hour. The cops radioed for the paramedics to come to the bedroom, and fast. A minute later, two men rushed into teh room and to the body on the floor.

"He's still alive!" the first one said checking Heero's pulse, "But his pulse is very weak. hes lost a lot of blood. Theres a good chance he's not going to make it. We need a stretcher here immediatly"

"The gun shot entered through the back of his skull, left side. I don't know how hes still alive at all. If he survives this he'll most likely suffer from brain damage." The second man said.

A stretcher was brought in and Heero was carefully lifted onto it. The second man had wrapped Heero's head while waiting for the stretcher in hopes of slowing the blood flow leaving his body. They wheeled Heero out of the room and to teh elevator to get him to the ambulance.

The train had been passing by for 10 minutes with no end in sight when Duo heard the first siren.

"This is the end" he thought bitterly.

Not to long later the lights of the cop cars came in to view to accompany the sound of the sirens. Three cop cars came into view. One parked directly behind him, one stopped on the left and the other was inbetween the other two. One of the cops went over the loud speaker while the others opened their doors to duck behind and use as sheilds if Duo planned on shooting his way to freedom.

"You are under arrest. Come out of your car with your hands in the air." the voice over the lound speaker was saying.

Duo followed the order. Opening the car door and getting out. he put his hands over his head and turned around as teh cop was telling him to do so. he could hear foot steps racing towards him before his rightwrist was roughly grabbed and handcuffed before the same was done to the left.

The cop walked him back to the cop car that was directly behind his car. The cop was saying the usual "You have a right to remain silent" before placing his hand over Duo's head and helping him into the back of the cop car. Duo was sure he would never be a free man again.

On the way to the hospital teh paramedics were doing all they could to keep heero alive. However, Heero had lost too much blood to survive the 25 minute drive to the hospital and he finally died, only 5 minuted from the Hospital doors. Later the paramedics would talk about the strange smile on the dead mans face.

"Finally in peace after suffering for so long." one of them was recorded saying when asked about it by themedia.

And thats it. this story is finally over. tell me how this end worked out...its definetly not the end i ever imagined would go along with this story but i feel it may have been a good choice.


End file.
